


Ice Cold

by castivak



Series: Whumptober 2020 [17]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Gen, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hurt Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Hypothermia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak
Summary: despite knowing people like connor and markus for over year, hank still knew nearly nothing about androids. sure, he had a better idea of things, but he always seemed to be stuck in the unknown.especially when it came to android first aid.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor
Series: Whumptober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947061
Kudos: 60





	Ice Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Day Seventeen (late ik) : Hypothermia
> 
> this was gonna have a post-heal scene, but i got lazy so yeah. connor's okay though, he's got dad man and sumo.

despite knowing people like connor and markus for over year, hank still knew nearly nothing about androids. sure, he had a better idea of things, but he always seemed to be stuck in the unknown.   
  
especially when it came to android first aid.   
  
i.e; what the fuck does one do when your idiot of a robot son falls through the ice of a frozen lake because he needed to check for some stupud shit that you can't even remember and it was fine because "androids are much lighter than humans are, lieutenant, the ice shouldn't break." but the ice broke anyway and he was reacting the way a human with hypothermia would?   
  
because hank sure as shit didn't know.   
  
"hang on, son. you're gonna be okay." the lieutenant cooed as he carried connor into the bathroom, hoping that his voice wasn't giving away how terrified he was himself as connor hadn't said a goddamn word since falling in, the android still drenched and dripping but not shivering and hank wondered if he would even need to shiver for warmth; did he have a built in heater? he had cooling fans, so maybe?   
  
sumo paced around the hallway, staying out of his owner's way as hank set the popsicle of an android onto the toilet, the saint bernard so badly wanting to climb on top of connor and help warm him up, but that would have to wait, "con, the coat needs to come off." hank spoke after turning the hot water on to fill the tub, the android keeping a extremely tight grip on the dry-ish coat that hank had put on him as he stared down at the tiled floor, his breaths coming out in short strained huffs like it was hurting him to do it.   
  
thankfully, connor loosened his grip on the coat enough for hank to pull it off, his soaked-through suit following it as hank tossed them into the sink to form a gross sopping pile, looking between connor and the tub as he waited for it to fill; why the fuck was it taking so long?! his tub isn't that big, shit.   
  
after a goddamn century, the bath filled enough to hank's liking and he just gently put his arms around connor's shoulders and knees, "bath time, buddy, c'mon." he spoke before lifting him and gently placing him in the water, a barely audible gasp coming from connor as he felt how hot the water was, "it ain't gonna cook you."   
  
a string of static sounds left connor's barely opened mouth, it clearly having meant to be actual words, but his systems were fucked at the moment and the fear in his eyes increased, his bright red led blinking a few times before going back to a solid red flare, "it's alright, connor, you're gonna be fine." hank cooed as he put a hand on the android's shoulder, his skin still ice-fucking-cold and it almost stung to touch, "you're gonna be fine."

**Author's Note:**

> don't mind the spelling/grammar mistakes. i'm lazy by nature and don't pay attention to things.


End file.
